The Horror of Our Love
by melmelforlife
Summary: Nobody ever said love was easy, or simple...sometimes your heart makes things complicated...    A songfic to Ludo's "The Horror of Our Love".


She was waiting for him, sitting cross-legged in the middle of her bed. The silky chemise she wore did little to ward off the chill floating in through the wide-open balcony doors, and she shivered. Her hair, long and loose tonight, for him, swirled around her shoulders as she shifted positions, tickling her bare shoulders, bringing gooseflesh.

…_Silent sleeper, I've been inside your bedroom…_

The night was so dark, so silent. The moon had long slunk behind the dark clouds littering the sky, the stars muted and dim. She could hear the faint breeze rustling tree limbs somewhere beyond the safety of the balcony, in the depths of the forest.

…_Moonlight walking, I smell your softness…_

Somewhere a wolf howled, long and plaintive, and she shivered. Every noise, every sensation, trickled over her like water, heightening her senses, erotic, sensual. She shivered again, shifting restlessly on the bed.

…_carnivorous and lusting…_

Finally, a noise, a footstep, on the balcony. She was instantly alert, brushing her hair from her face, arranging her limbs _just so_ against the sheets.

"_Eva…_"

Her name floated in through the filmy curtains, drifted across her skin like a caress. The deep, husky voice that spoke it sent another delicious shudder down her spine. A shadow appeared, just beyond the curtains. She made a noise, deep in her throat, somewhere between a purr and a growl. She couldn't wait much longer.

…_love, I'd never hurt you…_

She stared at him through her lashes as he took another step, then another, finally crossing the threshold, pausing just inside to slip his cloak from his shoulders, flinging it carelessly to the side.

…_But I'll grind against your bones until our marrows mix…_

She closed her eyes as he whispered her name again. She barely heard the tread of his feet on the carpet as he drew ever nearer, finally stopping beside the bed.

…_I will eat you slowly..._

"I've missed you so." His voice was low, melodic, intoxicating. She moaned, felt him lower himself to the bed beside her. His lips brushed against her bare shoulder and she shuddered, feeling utterly delicious. His fingers combed gently through her hair; she was but putty in his talented hands.

…_Oh, the horror of our love…_

She was completely pliant as he gently, slowly, pushed her back, ensnaring her wrists in one of his large hands, pinning them above her head as his teeth raked down her throat. The long length of his body was pressed against hers, his cool skin clashing against her overheated flesh. The feeling was pure bliss.

…_I'm your servant…_

She closed her eyes and focused on each sensation, each feeling, memorizing every movement, every sound. His breath was warm where it touched her, setting her nerves on fire. His free hand was on her chin, tilting her head back so his lips could roam freely over her neck.

…_My immortal…_

Finally, she felt him pull away, and her eyes drifted open, searching for his face. He was leaning over her, watching. Their eyes locked and her breath hitched in her chest.

… _Pale and perfect…_

It was time.

… _break my skin and drain me…_

She saw the question in his eyes, and in answer she tilted her head back, exposing the length of her throat again. She heard him moan, felt him press closer, and then his teeth were at her flesh.

… _The awful edges where you end and I begin…_

She felt the sudden, sharp sting, and then it melted away. Her body melted away, and she was floating, drifting, careless. Part of her was vaguely aware of his hands, stroking along her body as he drank. Her fingers found their way to his shoulders, squeezing, threading themselves through the hair at the nape of his neck. He shuddered beneath her touch.

… _Oh, the horror of our love…_

"Mikhail…"

… _You're a ghost, love…_

She whispered his name as he'd whispered hers, darkening her voice with want. His talented fingers skimmed the inch of flesh left bare by the chemise now twisted between them, setting her skin aflame.

… _Beautiful and terrifying…_

She was lightheaded when he finally pulled away, deliriously happy, but beneath that was a wave of disappointment. It always ended too soon. He cupped her cheek with a hand, gently, stroking along her skin with his thumb, smiling when her face heated at his touch.

…_lit and restless…_

He bent closer, pressing his mouth to hers. She could taste the salty heat of her blood on his lips.

… _We dance in dark suspension…_

"Eva…you're so beautiful…"

… _You bury me…_

For a moment neither moved, arms still wrapped around each other, staring into the other's eyes. Tears sparked at the corners of her eyes when he finally eased away, sitting up slowly. She couldn't squelch the feeling of loss that began to bubble at the pit of her stomach.

…_They'll never hear us scream…_

She watched him as he stood, re-fastening the buttons on his shirt she couldn't remember undoing. When he turned back her heart leapt as she saw the smile playing about his lips. He bent down, steadying himself with one elbow on either side of her face, and leaned in for one last, lingering kiss.

"_Multumesc, dragostea mea."**_

He smiled down at her, lighting up the depths of his dark eyes, and pulled away. She blinked back more tears as he crossed the room to fetch his cloak, swinging it around his shoulders and fastening it at his throat.

…_Oh, the horror of our love…_

He turned as he stepped over the threshold, blowing her a kiss.

"I'll see you soon, Eva. Be safe."

"Be safe, Mikhail."

Then he was gone, slipping silently out into the night. She didn't hear him leap from the balcony, though she knew that was exactly what he'd done. Her heart constricted painfully in her chest as she slowly sat up. She hated this part. She wanted him to stay, knew he wanted to stay, but it was impossible, perhaps even unsafe, for both of them.

She allowed a single tear to slip silently down her cheek as she carefully rose and crossed to the balcony, leaning heavily against the railing, standing on legs that weren't quite steady.

Impossible, perhaps even painful…

But then… such was the price for loving a vampire.

_Fin._

** (I don't speak Romanian, and according to what I could find, this is the Romanian translation for "Thank you, my love".

I heard this song the other day on my way to work, courtesy of a CD my brother made me a couple years ago, and it instantly made me think of a vampire...the rest of the story stemmed from there, brewing in my head during my shift at work, until I couldn't wait to write it out. Everything seemed to fall perfectly into place, and I must admit...I really love this. I think it turned out even better than expected. :)

Thanks for reading.


End file.
